Monsters Under Your Bed
by jodiexluvsxanime
Summary: I can't say I lead a good life. I get into trouble, and I can't say I'm a very good role model. I believe in things people say I'm too old for, which is silly. Your never to old for ANYTHING! Sadly, believing things isn't always good for you. You know that metaphor, "Everyone has monsters under their beds"? Well that applies directly to me, sadly... They're literally under my bed.
1. Chapter 1

**December 23, 2008**

I've always believed in them. Santa, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, etc. I mean, I've never actually SEEN them, but hey, there's signs! Like, who else leaves quarters under my pillow? The eggs in the yard? The stocking full of coal even though there's a bunch of presents under the tree? They've gotta be real!

Other teens my age don't believe in them, but I have my little brother to relate too. He's only 6 and he believes in them too! His names Charlie and he has short, chocolate brown hair. His hazel eyes are always wide with amazement when I tell him stories of them. He's rather tall for his age.

Me? I'm Andrea. I'm 16 with equally brown hair as Charlie that goes down to my shoulders. Quite opposite of Charlie, I'm pretty short for my age. People think I'm crazy and that I should "act my age".

Today is the evening before Christmas. I currently sported my bright green footsie pajamas and my red elf hat. Charlie had on red footsie pajamas and a green elf hat.

"I hope you were good this year!" I push his nose in like a button. "Or Santa's gonna give you a big lump of coal!"

"If anyone's gon' get coal, it's you!" Charlie laughs. "You were super bad this year!"

"I know right? I must've set some kind of record!"

"You'd better not be feeding him that Santa Clause crap." Our mom walks in, shooting me a look.

"But he's real!" I protest.

"Your too old for this, Andrea!"

"But-"

"Too old!"

I sigh and throw my hands up in defeat. If she doesn't wanna believe me, then fine. I'll prove it to her... Someday.

"Keep an eye out for Santa tonight." I whisper as I pass by Charlie.

**January 8, 2009**

I shake the black spray paint can, looking around cautiously in the early morning light. The sun barely peeking over the tall buildings. I push down on the nozzle, outlining the graffiti with the dark color. I step back and smile at the finished work. There, on the side of the school building, was the word "Believe" written in part cursive-part block letters.

"Hey! What do you think your doing!" The gruff voice of the security guard shouts out.

"Shit!" I pull my hood over my head, drop the spray paint can and run away.

School was just barley starting up again, yet I was already back to my old ways. Back to my same, usual trouble making ways... Not that anyone cares.

I duck into a hole in the gate, going into the alleyway that was used for trash. I smirk back at the security guard, raising my hand and twiddling my fingers in a teasing good bye. I run to the other side of the alley and find myself in the backyard of my house. I laugh a bit and discard the sweater in the shed, slicking my hair back slowly.

I take a deep breath, then put on a bright smile. I march into the house to make my being their aware to everyone. The sound of pattering little feet come pounding down the hall. Charlie rams into me and knocks me down to the ground. I groan, rubbing the back of my head in pain.

"Andy! I lost my tooth, see?" He holds up his tooth like a proud trophy.

"That's nice, Chars." I smile. "Put it under your pillow and the tooth fairy will come get it and give you money!"

"Money? Really!?" He grins, a gap in his teeth showing.

"Hey, what does the Tooth Fairy look like?" He asks, his eyes big with curiosity.

"She wears a long, beautiful dress and has glowing white hair. She has big fairy wings that take her all across the world! And not to mention her magical fairy wand!" I explain, pushing him off.

"ANDREA! Stop feeding him lies!" Our dad shouts from the living room.

I puff my cheeks out angrily, "I'm not lying, the tooth fairy is real!"

"We all know its really just you sneaking into his room at night."

"Why would I waste my time doing that?" I grumble.

"Yeah, Andy wouldn't even gi'me a penny! Why would she give me a quarter?"

"My point exactly." I roll my eyes.

Our dad doesn't reply, turning the tv up louder. I sigh and grumble under my breath. They'll have to believe me... Someday.

_~That Night~_

"Andrea!" Charlie's soft voice yell-whispers.

I groan turning over and pulling the blankets over my head. He repeatedly says my name until I turn over, glaring daggers up at him.

"It's 3 in the morning. What do you want?" I snap, trying to keep my voice down.

"Look, look! I caught the Tooth Fairy, see?" He opens his cupped hands enough so I can see inside.

There, in the palm of his hand(and looking pretty miffed), was something that looked like a little like a hummingbird-human hybrid.

"She looks nothing like you said though." He points out.

"Lemme see."

I cup my hands and let Charlie lower the Tooth Fairy into them. I quickly close the opening and peek inside. I knew she existed! But she's kind of small though. Does this little thing really fly all over the world? ...Or is there more?

"Let's keep her!" I grin excitedly. "I wanna test something."

"Where would we keep her?" Charlie asks, taking her back into his hands.

"In the hamster cage." I slide the old, dusty thing out from under my bed and open the cap. Charlie drops the Tooth Fairy inside and I quickly seal the cap as she tries to fly out.

"This is AMAZING." I say a little bit too loud. Charlie quickly shushes me, slapping my back as hard as he could.

I hiss and flop on my side, rubbing my back to the best of my ability. It is amazing though.

**March 29, 2009**

So we kept the Tooth Fairy for 2 months now, but it doesn't seem to have made a difference. I guess there are more, because Charlie lost another tooth and still got his quarter. Sadly, the Tooth Fairy disappeared. Not only that, but it trashed my room before it left! It wasn't that bad. She was like a little pet(though we did have issues on agreeing what to feed her).

And now, Easter is right around the corner. I was going out to get eggs with Charlie, mostly because our mom is trying to convince him that the Easter bunny doesn't exist. That we just paint all the eggs, which isn't true at all! I bought an entire tray, but stalled so much that it was getting dark. We take a shortcut into the woods. Well I thought it was a short cut.

"Andy, are we lost?" Charlie groans.

"Of course not! It's just... A long shortcut."

"So we're lost."

"Yeah..."

We walk in awkward silence, making random turns and trying to find our way out the woods. Charlie makes a turn and looks back at me, pointing forward.

"Why's there a bed in the middle of the woods?" He asks, as if I have an answer to all life's questions.

"How should I know?" I walk up to the mysterious bed, setting down the eggs. "Maybe a hobo lives here."

"A hobo has better taste." He quotes me from an earlier conversation, sticking his tounge out.

I roll my eyes and stand on top of the bed, "Whatever. Your just jealous of my awesomeness."

"Your not awesome for standing on an old broken bed." Charlie mutters. "Get off of it before it breaks."

"Oh so your calling me fat?"

"No, it's old so it might break."

"Yeah ri-"

My snarky remark is cut off by a heart-stopping snap from the bed. I shriek as I'm suddenly falling through a hole a really never noticed before. I try to find something to grab onto, having no such luck.

"Andy!"

I dig my fingers into the dirt, slowing to an unsteady stop. I gulp and look up the hole, Charlie looking down at me.

"Charlie, go get a rope!" I shriek, trying to find something stronger to hold me up than dirt.

"From where?! We're lost remember!"

"I don't care-"

The dirt comes loose before I get the chance to finish, sending me falling again. I land in a big pile of what looked like golden containers with pictures in them. I ignore their existence for now and look up at all the mini Tooth Fairies in cages above me.

"Where am I...?" I try and stand up, only managing in falling on my face when I slip on the many capsules. I start pushing them out the way and making my way to the floor. "I can't believe I just survived that..."

"Andy?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I shout back up, standing just below the hole so high up. "I'm amazed I survived that, but I won't question it!"

"Okay!"

"..."

"..."

"Did you get the rope?"

"No."

"Go get me a god damn rope! This place is creepy..."

I stand there and wait for Charlie to return, feeling more and more creeped out with every passing minute. Why were there a billion Tooth Fairies in cages? What's with all the gold capsules? ...What is this place...?

I think of various fairy tales to keep my mind busy. Anything else would send me into paranoia at its maximum.

I go through 3 Santa stories, this one about Jack Frost(whoever he is), Rapunzel, and now I couldn't think of anymore. I try hard to make one come out of my head.

"Andrea, I found a rope!" Charlie shouts, dropping down what looks like a bunch of bed sheets tied together. I decide not to ask questions and shimmy up the line as fast as I could(which isn't very fast).

When I reach the top, I get about 5 splinters from grabbing the part of the bed I broke. I flinch and jerk my hand away, almost making myself fall again. I shimmy under the bed and pull myself back onto solid ground.

"New rule." I wave my hand, trying to shake away the pain. "We never come here again, agreed?"

"Told you so..."

"Shut up!" I cross my arms and glare at him. "To be on topic, where'd you get the bed sheets."

"Turns out we weren't too far from town..."

"Why not a rope?"

"The sheets 'er the first things I'saw!"


	2. Chapter 2

I sit awkwardly on the bench as kids search hopelessly for eggs. None of them looked very happy. 10 minutes pass before the kids give up and start going home. I frown as they mumble nonsense about the Easter Bunny not existing. My eyes widen as a huge kangaroo leaps out the bushes and runs forward, holding up eggs.

"I wish we had some eggs to find..." One of the kids mumble.

The kangaroo slouches as the kids walk away. I dig in my backpack for the crate of eggs my mom made me paint. I gently roll the eggs under the bench and into some bushes. I whistle loudly to catch the very few children's attention.

"Are you guys sure you checked EVERYWHERE?" I nod my head nonchalantly towards the eggs I hid very badly.

"Hey, there's some eggs!" Charlie runs over and scoops up a bright red egg.

"Man, the Easter Bunny must have hidden them all pretty well this year." I hold up my bag. "That, and I found 'em all." I lie.

"I knew the Easter Bunny didn't let us down!" A girl cheers.

All together, I convinced 3 kids(not including Charlie) that the Easter Bunny still exists. There. That's my good deed for the year. If I get anymore coal, me and Santa need to have a little "talk". The giant kangaroo looks up a bit, staring at me with wide eyes.

"Charlie..." I nudge my brother as the others leave. "Is it just me, or is there a giant kangaroo staring at us?"

The kangaroo rolls it's eyes, rising up to its full height. "I'm a rabbit."

"...Oh... Am I high?"

"No."

"...I think I'm high. The Easter bunny is pink... And... Pshhh." I hold up my hands and put them close together. "And your all... Boooooogggh." I spread my hands apart.

He just stares blankly at me, slowly processing whatever through his little kangaroo mind.

"You can still see me, mate." He states.

"That's right." I nod.

"IT'S THE EASTER BUNNY!" Charlie yells, appearing out of nowhere and slamming into the backs of my legs.

I fall on my butt while he keeps running. He clings to the Easter kangaroo, jumping up and down and cheering. I smile, pushing away the fact he just knocked me down.

"I knew you was real! I knew it!" Charlie tilts his head a bit. "Your a lot bigger though."

The kangaroo-I mean bunny-laughs ad pats Charlie's head. Before I can ask about the Easter situation, I hear our mom calling our names. I sigh and pick up my bag.

"Lets go, Charlie." I call out half-heartedly.

"Aww... Bye Easter Bunny!" Charlie waves good bye and races ahead of me.

First the Tooth Fairy... Then the Easter Bunny... This is getting too strange.

_(That Night)_

For dinner, my dad heated up some frozen meals and set them on the table. Him and Mom were going out to dinner, leaving me in charge tonight. Just saying this, but I'm not too good with watching over kids. I'll play with them, feed them, etc. But I'm not good at actually WATCHING them.

I'm not very agreeable with them either.

"No desert until you eat your broccoli!" I snap at Charlie.

"I hate broccoli!" He yells back.

"I don't give a fuck!"

"I want desert!"

I sigh angrily, turning away and pinching the bridge of my nose. I take a deep breath, taking a new approach.

"Ya know, Chars'..."

"Hm?" He looks up slightly.

"If you don't eat your broccoli, the Boogeyman will eat YOU."

"..."

"...?"

"Who's the Boogeyman?"

"WHAT?! You don't know who the BOOGEYMAN is?!"

"No..."

"He is the monster that lives under your bed, waiting for you to slip up so he can eat you piece by piece, ripping you to shreds and NO ONE will ever see you again!"

"N-Never...?"

"Never ever! All that will be left of you is your teeth!"

"Why just my teeth?"

"Because teeth taste nasty."

I smirk and walk away, flipping on the TV until bed time. I think I dozed off at some point, because I'm awoken from a not so pleasant dream by a scream from Charlie's room. I bolt to my feet, and look around partly dazed.

"That little..." I pick up the fire poker. "He STILL didn't eat his broccoli!"

I run upstairs, swinging the door open. I could've sworn I could see someone's shadow slinking away out the window. I rush over to Charlie who was cowering in his bed. He was pale as a sheet, his eyes wide with terror.

"What the hell man? Why were you screaming?!" I throw the poker down, annoyed now.

"I-I-I..." He shakes his head. "Th-The Boogeym-m-man!"

"..." I roll my eyes. "You should've ate your broccoli."

"But I..."

"No buts." I turn around, bumping into someone.

I back up and look up, stunned into silence. I open my mouth and close it a few times, unsure how to react to this... Thing. Dark grey skin, pitch black hair, and an even darker cloak. His eyes were yellow like gold, unblinkingly staring at me. A smirk work it's way onto his face.

He leans down to my height, inches from my face. "Boo."

I scream like a banshee and bolt across the room, diving into Charles bed and hiding under the blanket. Charlie screams, but maybe not as loud and blood curling as me. He snatches at the blanket and gets under it with me.

After a few minutes, I peek out from under the blanket to see if the Boogeyman was still there. I spot no one and slowly lift the blanket off my head. I breath a sigh of relief, putting my hand on my chest.

"Calm down heart... It's over."

I hop off the bed and head for the door as if nothing happened. A hand wraps around my ankle, leaving a burning feeling that went through the bone. I scream again as it jerks me to the ground, trying to drag me under the bed.

"PLEASE DONT EAT ME! I TASTE HORRIBLE! AHHH!"

"Who the hell is screaming?!" Our mom yells from downstairs.

The hand disappears, leaving an achingly cold feeling on my ankle. I clutch the rug, wide eyed with fear and adrenaline. My heart felt like it was about to explode from my chest. The lights come on on the hallway and I see my mom glaring down at me.

"What's going on in here? I can hear you from outside!" She snaps.

"Th-The B-B-Boogeyman-"

"Not this bullshit again. It was fine when you were 5, but your definantly to old for the Boogeyman! He does not exist!"

"B-But I s-s-saw him!" Charlie squeaks.

"H-He tried to drag me under the bed!" I shriek. "Look at my ankle, look what he did!"

"It's to late for this, Andrea! I've had enough of this bullshit! You know-"

I block her out and stare in horror at the moving shadow on the wall. A stomp on the ground pulls my focus away.

"Get out of this room RIGHT NOW!"

I quickly get out that room as fast as I could, looking frantically at the walls for any sign of the Boogeyman. Tonight... Has not been a good night.

I sit on my bed, staring wide eyed into the darkness. I could feel another presence in the room. And it freaked. Me. Out. I spot the Boogeyman walking towards me and flip. I push myself up against the backboard and look around for something that would keep me from being eating.

I grab my heavy History textbook and throw it at him, effectively stunning him and sending him crashing to the ground. I scream bloody murder and run out the room. I knew I'd be in torouble... But I'm sleeping with Charlie tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

I flinch as I limp home from school. Those weird cuts the Boogeyman gave me burned like fire and made for a very difficult day. We got to watch a movie about Jack Frost, so now I've got this little mini song stuck in my head.

"Ice, Ice Baby~!" I start doing my failed attempt at dancing as I walk down the street. "Ice, Ice Baby~!" I wonder if this Jack Frost guy exists too? I hope so. He was pretty funny in the movie! Kinda old though. Eh, can't have it all.

I stop at the Elementary school and sit outside on the stairs. I groan and stare up at the cloudy skies.

"Why, oh why, am I so bored?" I groan.

As if to answer my boredness, the school bell rings and kids begin to pour out the building. I quickly stand and scan the crowd for Charlie.

"Hey Chars!" I slide down the banister and land in front of him.

"Lets go!"

"Race you home!"

"Haha, yeah!" I chase after him, making sure to let him stay just barely in the lead. I grab him and jerk him back, cheating my way to the front.

"Hey! Cheater!" He speeds up, grabbing my shirt and pulling me back.

"Well, now your cheating!" I laugh, holding him back.I take a short cut through an alley and he quickly follows.

I come to a sudden stop as a black Sedan speeds passed, coming inches from hitting me. I backtrack as multiple cars continue going.

"Well... That's what happens when you take a new short cut." I shrug.

We turn back and walk home like normal people. No short cuts this time! I try and unlock the door while keeping Charlie back. He shoves his way forward as the door clicks open.

"I win! I win!" He shouts. "I got in the house first!"

"You cheated!" I protest, grabbing him by his waist. "I'll get you, little cheater!"

"I didn't cheat, you did!" He laughs.

"NU UH!"

"YU HUH!"

"RAAWWRRR!" I pick him up and throw him on the couch, then sit on him.

"Gah! I'm dying! Help!"

"Nope, Imma flatten you into a pancake!"

I turn on the TV and continue squishing Charlie with my butt. He squiggles and squirms, trying to push me off. I jump up and shriek as he bites my thigh pretty hard.

"AHHHH! WHHHHYYYY!?" I roll on the ground, grabbing the basic area where he bit me.

"Score 2 for me!"

"2?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay..." I stand up, faking a pretty bad limp. "You hurt me Chars. I can never walk right again."

"It' will heal!"

"No it won't! I'm telling mom!"

"Don't do it! I'm sorry!"

"MOOOM!"

"Please don't tell!"

"MOOOO-"

"You can bite me back!"

"I'd rather not." I laugh. "Its fine, just don't do it again."

"Meany." He sticks his tounge out.

"Yes. Because I so bit you a few seconds ago."

I walk off to go wash clothes, leaving him be with the TV. I dump a basket full of colored clothes in the washer, then get a look of despair when I notice the white piece of clothing sticking out.

"NUU!" I stick my hand in the washer and fish it out, hanging it on the edge of the stairs. I dry my hand on my jeans and close the washer's lid.

I freeze up as a sinister laugh echoes through the room. I shiver as I spot that same shadow trailing along the walls. I look around frantically and grab my moms parenting book, holding it defensively as the Boogeyman appears in front of me.

"Don't come any closer! I've got a book and I'm not afraid to use it!" I threaten with wide eyes.

"Yes, of course. Like a book is going to stop me." He shakes his head and rolls his eyes. "I'm terrified."

"You should be! This is 200 pages of out dated parenting methods and sticky notes!"

He begins to laugh at that point. I pout, unsure what was so funny right now. I give him a confused look and lower my book a bit.

"Stop laughing!" I take a step back in case it was some kind of trick.

He continues his laughter, "But this is much too funny. An idiotic girl whos afraid of so much, but has the nerve to threaten me? The Boogeyman?"

"Thats not funny, its scary..." I mutter. "Now what do you want with me!? Why do you keep coming back here! ...I eat my broccoli!"

"What...? Broccoli?" He suddenly looks confused. "Nevermind that. I continue coming back because this whole house is such a great source of power. You fear, your brother fears, your mother fears. It's perfect."

"...Well then." I clear my throat. "I think you should go scare those kids across the street... Yeah. They scare a lot easier than us."

"No, I think I'll stay here."

"Aw man..."

He suddenly jumps forward "RAH!"

"AHHHHHHH!" I throw the parenting book up in the air and run away.

The last thing I heard before leaving the laundry room was him laughing. Glad to know he's so amused with this whole situation.


End file.
